medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Medaka Box Original Soundtrack Vol.1
The Medaka Box Original Soundtrack Vol.1 (『めだかボックス』オリジナルサウンドトラック vol.1, Medaka Bokkusu Orijinaru Saundotorakku vol.1) is the compilation soundtrack of the Medaka Box anime's first season. Composed by Tatsuya Katou, this two disc set includes a special booklet and liner notes. Track Listing Disc One #「Medaka Box」Overture (「めだかボックス」序曲, Medaka Bokkusu Jokyoku) #The School Council in Action! (生徒会を執行する！, Seitokai wo Shikkousuru!) #For 24 Hours and 365 Days, I'll Offer Assistance to Anyone!! (24時間365日、私は誰からの相談も受け付ける！！, 24 Jikan 365 Nichi, Watashi wa Dare kara no Soudan mo Uketsukeru!!) #Ka! (カッ！, Ka!) #Isn't the Weather Nice Today! (きょーは！いーてんき！だね！, Kyou wa! ii Tenki! dane!) #As You Wish!! (御心のままにっ！！, Mikokoro no mama ni!!) #I'm Here to Make Money (荒稼ぎに来ました , Arakasegi ni Kimashita) #"Please Explain What You Mean", right? (教えてください—だろ？, Oshietekudasai -daro?) #An Exciting Turn of Events (実に心躍る展開だ , Jitsu ni Kokoro Odoru Tenkai da) #I'll Enjoy This Thoroughly!! (この私が徹底的に可愛がってやる！！ , Kono Watashi ga Tetteiteki ni Kawaigatte Yaru!!) #Life Can Still Be Dramatic! (それでも、生きることは劇的だ！, Soredemo, Ikiru Koto wa Gekiteki da!) #Ahya ☆ (あひゃ☆, Ahya☆) #Ahyahya ☆ (あひゃひゃ☆, Ahyahya☆) #Ahyahyahya ☆ (あひゃひゃひゃ☆, Ahyahyahya☆) #Hm.. I wonder...? (どーだろうね？, Dou darou ne?) #They Aren't Your Supporters (あいつらはお前の支持者じゃない, Aitsura wa Omae no Shijisha ja nai) #Medaka-chan is More Correct (めだかちゃんはもっと正しい, Medaka-chan wa Motto Tadashii) #It's That She Knows How to Trust Others (人を信じることを知ってるんだ, Hito wo Shinjiru Koto wo Shitterunda) #Is the Future Boring? (未来は退屈か？, Mirai wa Taikutsu ka?) #I Don't Understand What You're Saying～ (なーに言ってんだかわかりません～, Nani Ittenda ka Wakarimasen~) #Let's Kiss!! (ちゅーするぞ！！, Chuusuru zo!!) #Let Me Touch You!! (私に貴様を触らせろ！！, Watashi ni Kisama wo Sawarasero!!) #Allow Me to Praise You (私に貴様を、褒めさせろ, Watashi ni Kisama wo, Homesasero) #Justice and Charity Don't Mix (正義と聖者は、相容れねえ, Seigi to Seija wa, Aiirenee) #You Just Bought My Wrath! (貴様は私の怒りを買った！, Kisama wa Watashi no Ikari wo Katta!) #People Can't Replace Other People (人が人に代われるものか, Hito ga Hito ni Kawareru Mono ka) #Thank You!! (ありがとぉっ！！, Arigatou!!) #So Win!! (だから勝って！！, Dakara Katte!!) Disc Two #I Need You. I Want You by My Side (私に貴様が必要だからそばにいてほしいだけなのだ, Watashi ni Kisama ga Hitsuyou dakara Soba ni Ite Hoshii dake nanoda) #I'm Accepting All Requests and Challenges (私は誰の相談でも受けるし、誰の挑戦でも受けるぞ, Watashi wa Dare no Soudan demo Ukerushi, Dare no Chousen demo Ukeru zo) #Today I've Come to Purge You All! (本日は皆さんを粛清しに来ましたー！, Honjitsu wa Minasan wo Shukuseishi ni Kimashita!) #I'll Slaughter Her Just As If This Were a Game!! (ゲーム感覚で殺戮してやんよ！！, Game Kankaku de Satsurikushite Yan yo!!) #..Pathetic (…哀れなことだ, ... Aware na Koto da) #The Justice He Upholds, No Doubt Embodies the Disciplinary Committee Itself! (彼の実行する正義は、まさしく風紀委員会そのものです！, Kare no Jikkousuru Seigi wa, Masashiku Fuuki Iinkai Sono Mono desu!) #Foolish Statement (愚問だな, Gumon dana) #Is Reality Fair? (現実は適当か？, Genjitsu wa Tekitou ka?) #Uh, What Was Your Name Again? (えーっと、キミ名前なんだっけ？, Etto, Kimi Namae Nandakke?) #You Have It All Wrong! (誤解しかねえよ！, Gokai Shikanee yo!) #I Was Born to Help Total Strangers (私は見知らぬ他人のために生まれてきた, Watashi wa Mishiranu Tanin no Tame ni Umarete Kita) # This is My Style! This is My Way of Doing Justice! (これがオレのやり方でこれがオレの正義だよ！, Kore ga Ore no Yarikata de Kore ga Ore no Seigi dayo!) # That Was a Foolish Thing to Do (愚かなことをしてくれたものだ, Oroka na Koto wo Shite Kureta Mono da) #I Would Be Sad (私が悲しむ, Watashi ga Kanashimu) #Well It's Whatever You Say (まあなんというかアレだな, Maa Nanto Iuka Are dana) #I Really Did a Good Job (よく頑張ったぞ私, Yoku Ganbatta zo Watashi) #I Have No Choice Left But to Crush You (どっちかが潰れるしかねーんだよ, Docchika ga Tsubureru Shikaneenda yo) #It's Not Justice If You Don't Go Overboard! (やり過ぎなけりゃ正義じゃねえ！, Yarisuginakerya Seigi ja nee!) #I Will Not Forgive You! (私は貴様を許さない！, Watashi wa Kisama wo Yurusanai!) #I'll Strike You, Not as a Human, But as If I Were a Beast!! (人間ではなく獣のように貴様を撃つ！！, Ningen de wa naku Kemono no you ni Kisama wo Utsu!!) #Just Plain Lonely (単なる寂しがり屋だ, Nan naru Sabishigariya da) #I Will Reach My Goal (私は私の志を貫くぞ, Watashi wa Watashi no Kokorozashi wo Tsuranuku zo) #「Medaka Box」Theme (「めだかボックス」テーマ, Medaka Bokkusu Theme) #HAPPY CRAZY BOX (TV Version) #Take Me to the Flower Garden (TV Version) (お花畑に連れてって（TV　version）, Ohanabatake ni Tsuretette (TV version)) #Bridge I (ブリッジI, Burijji I) #Bridge II (ブリッジII, Burijji II) #Bridge III (ブリッジIII, Burijji III) #Bridge IV (ブリッジIV, Burijji IV) #Bridge V (ブリッジV, Burijji V) #Bridge VI (ブリッジVI, Burijji VI) #Bridge VII (ブリッジVII, Burijji VII) #Bridge VIII (ブリッジVIII, Burijji VIII) #Bridge IX (ブリッジIX, Burijji IX) #Bridge X (ブリッジX, Burijji X) #Eyecatch I (アイキャッチI, Aikyacchi I) #Eyecatch II (アイキャッチII, Aikyacchi II) #Eyecatch III (アイキャッチIII, Aikyacchi III) #Eyecatch IV (アイキャッチIV, Aikyacchi IV) #Eyecatch V (アイキャッチV, Aikyacchi V) #Eyecatch VI (アイキャッチVI, Aikyacchi VI) #Eyecatch VII (アイキャッチVII, Aikyacchi VII) #Eyecatch VIII (アイキャッチVIII, Aikyacchi VIII) Category:Anime